


If I Knew

by KawaiiKonekohime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hawkmoth Reveal, Hurt No Comfort, Partner Betrayal, Post-Reveal Love Square, Romance, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKonekohime/pseuds/KawaiiKonekohime
Summary: What would happen if Adrien found out Hawkmoth's identity? What would happen if he found out his secret dream? What if Adrien was dating Marinette at the time? What if he had to decide between his parents and his girlfriend?This was my entry for the Shipwreck Challenge on the Miraculous Amino, in which you take your favorite ship (the Love Square) and completely ruin it by writing out the worst thing that you can imagine happening to it.





	If I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Welcome to this dramatic rollercoaster ride. In addition to the challenge, this was also a request so I had a few more parameters than the actual competition including:
> 
> 1.) There had to be angst.  
> 2.) A LadyNoir moment where Ladybug gets severely injured.  
> 3.) No character death.  
> 4.) And of course, shipwreck.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“So…,” Adrien said softly, looking around his father’s lair. His eyes focused on a group of butterflies, then on Gabriel Agreste in the middle of the room. “It’s really you. You’re really Hawkmoth?”

Gabriel nodded. “I am,” he replied. “And you’re Chat Noir.”

Adrien looked down to his bare hand where the miraculous used to be. “I was,” he said. “Until you took my ring.”

“You still are,” Gabriel said. He held his hand outstretched with the black cat miraculous in it. “After all, we’re a team, aren’t we?”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. He looked at the ring, then at his father. He quickly took the ring back before Gabriel could change his mind. “Ladybug and I are a team. Against you.”

“Which is what I plan to use to my advantage,” Gabriel explained. “She trusts you. Which makes you the perfect person to get her miraculous.”

“Why would I do that?” Adrien asked. “Father or not, you’re the villain here. Why would I help you? Why would I help you hurt her?”

Gabriel chuckled. “My son,” he said as though he was explaining to a five-year-old. “You clearly don’t understand my motive or strategy. My intention was only to lure you and Ladybug to me, not to terrorize Paris as a villain. I knew that the guardian would never activate the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses during a time of peace. Becoming a villain… It was a necessary evil to reach my goal.”

“And your goal?”

“To combine the miraculouses and gain the ultimate power. To make my wish come true.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “And your wish?”

“To bring your mother back to us,” Gabriel said, walking towards him. “I need my wife, you need your mother. I just want to bring her home. I never wanted to hurt anyone.”

Adrien’s eyes softened. “So, all this time…,” he said, his voice shaky. “You just wanted to bring Mom back…? I was fighting against not only you, but her, too…?”

“You didn’t know,” Gabriel said soothingly, placing an assuring hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “But you have a chance to make things right. We can get your mother back, and since you know the truth, no one has to get hurt in the process. But, you’ll have to do exactly what I say. Can you do that?”

“I can,” he promised. “What do I have to do?”

Gabriel smiled. “It’s simple. Chat Noir is dating Ladybug, yes?”

Adrien nodded. “Yes.”

“And I can only assume that Adrien has the same girlfriend—the Marinette girl?”

Adrien nodded again. “Yes,” he said. “That’s her.” He chuckled despite himself. “I can’t believe I’m telling Hawkmoth Ladybug’s secret identity.”

“It’s for the greater good,” Gabriel assured. “Here’s what you’re going to do…”

" _Invite Marinette on a date…”_

Adrien glanced backwards, catching a quick look at Marinette. Marinette did not miss his glance. She sent him a sweet smile.

Adrien blushed and turned back around. He quickly scribbled a note on a sheet of paper in his notebook. He ripped out the paper and eased it behind him.

Marinette accepted the paper and read over the note. She smiled softly and scribbled something on the paper in return. She folded the paper and slipped it into his waiting hand.

Adrien placed the paper on his desk and opened it again. He smiled.

‘Are you free tonight?’ he had written. ‘There’s something I want to show you.’

‘For you, I’m always free, Kitty. ’

Step 1 complete.

_‘After a wonderful date, you’ll suggest a stroll through the city as Ladybug and Chat Noir.’_

Marinette laughed lightly as they walked through the streets, hand in hand. “That was such a funny movie,” she said with a bright smile, looking at Adrien with adoring eyes. “And now a candlelight dinner? Adrien, you romantic.”

Adrien chuckled. “I have big plans for tonight,” he promised. “But, to get to our date, we’re going to need the help of two superheroes.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Is this dinner really high up? Or hard to get to?”

“Both,” Adrien replied. “Our dinner is at about the altitude of the tip of the Eiffel Tower.”

“That’s quite a view.”

“Indeed.”

Marinette smiled. “In that case, I think we can manage to get their help. This is an HIGHly important mission.”

Adrien laughed. “Beautiful pun, my Lady.” His eyes scanned the area. “There’s no one around. Now’s the time.”

Marinette nodded. “Spots on!”

“Claws out!”

Marinette and Adrien disappeared, and Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in their places.

Step 2 complete.

_‘Lure her to the Eiffel Tower.’_

Chat Noir outstretched his hand. “Are you ready, my Lady?”

Ladybug smiled and took his hand. “Let’s get going.”

Chat Noir placed a kiss on her hand and pulled Ladybug close. He pressed his staff onto the ground and extended until they sat high above the ground. Ladybug giggled and snuggled closer as they began their descent. “So, what’s for dinner?” she asked.

Chat Noir was silent. He did not know what was for dinner. That was not part of the plan. It would not matter, after all, so it was a detail they left out. In fact, in anything in his father’s plan went wrong, she would probably not want to have dinner with him tonight—or any time soon. For his mother, that was a risk he was willing to take. Ladybug—Marinette—would understand. One day.

“It’s a surprise,” he finally said as they made their way to the Eiffel Tower via his staff.

That answer seemed to satisfy her, because she let out a squeal of delight and snuggled closer to him. Goodness, let nothing in his father’s plan lead to the death of their relationship. He did not know what he would do without her soft voice, without her warmth constantly beside him.

They continued their journey in what Ladybug assumed to be pleasant silence until they reached the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir extended his baton once more before they landed on the office level of the tower.

Step 3 complete.

_‘I’ll take over from there. Stay close to her and wait for your opportunity.’_

Ladybug giggled as her feet finally touched the floor of the tower. “So, where’s dinner?” she asked. “Don’t tell me—are we eating in the Eiffel apartment? How did you even put this together?”

Chat Noir pointed in front of them, trying to feign a face of horror and surprise. “I don’t think that’s important right now. Look.”

Ladybug’s smile faded. She turned around and followed his pointed finger. Her eyes widened. “Hawkmoth,” she breathed.

Hawkmoth gave a sinister grin, leaning on the cane he held in front of him. “Hello, Ladybug,” he purred.

Ladybug bared her teeth and took a fight position. She spun her yoyo and sent him a hateful glare. “I’ve been waiting an incredibly long time to come face to face with you.”

“That’s my line,” Hawkmoth chuckled. “Who knew that it would be so easy? Instead of the elaborate plans I tried before, all it took was an extremely simple one: get you here, afraid and alone.”

“Joke’s on you,” Ladybug laughed drily. “I fall into neither of those categories.”

Hawkmoth chuckled. “My apologies,” he corrected himself. “I meant, get you here—afraid, alone, and none of the wiser. Son, it’s time.”

Step 4 complete.

_‘When I cue you, snatch off her miraculous and throw them to me. I’ll grant both our wishes. I’ll wish for your mother back and for Marinette to completely forget what happens that night.’_

Ladybug frowned. “Son…?” The gears in her head began to turn and just as she felt gloved hands run against her ear, everything clicked. “Son!”

She jumped away from Chat Noir and looked at him in horror. “You’re Hawkmoth’s son! You double-crossed me!”

“Ladybug…,” Chat Noir said with a shaky voice. “I can explain…”

“Save it,” she spat. “You’re not getting my miraculous—neither of you!”

Hawkmoth let out a low growl. There was no way. This little girl was not going to ruin his opportunity to obtain the ultimate power. There was no way he would let that happen. “We didn’t expect for you to just hand them over. You see, we find things a bit more satisfying if we take them.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Ladybug hissed.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir called on his special ability. He looked pathetically at Ladybug. “Please understand… I don’t want to fight you.”

“You should have thought about that before you stabbed me in the back!” Ladybug yelled. She sent a hard kick to his chest, sending Chat Noir backwards. He stumbled into the protective railing behind him. His hand lightly touched the rail and disintegrated it on contact.

He let out a small gasp, catching his balance before he fell. “Ladybug—.”

Ladybug did not listen, however. She was too busy fighting Hawkmoth. They matched punch for punch and kick for kick. Ladybug’s mind raced, trying to figure out a way to defeat him. This was Hawkmoth, not one of the usual villains. This time, he was just as strong as her. There was no possessed object to destroy or an akuma to purify. He was just a man under a mask. Gabriel Agreste under a mask.

She would have to take his miraculous before he could get hers. She quickly looked over his body as they fought. She would just have to figure out what exactly the miraculous was and take it within the next five seconds.

Her eyes widened as they settled on the butterfly brooch that sat on his suit. She gasped. Found it. Blocking another one of his attempts to grab at her earrings, she twisted his arm and dived towards the brooch.

Chat Noir gasped. If she got that brooch, she would take every chance of him ever seeing his mother again. “Marinette, stop!”

Ladybug froze at the sound of her civilian name. She could not figure out whether or not it was because Chat Noir said it right in front of the enemy caused her to freeze, or the unsurprised expression on Hawkmoth’s face at the sound of it. He already knew Ladybug’s identity. Chat Noir betrayed her way before today. Her vision flashed red with anger. It blurred with tears.

Unlike Ladybug, Hawkmoth was completely focused. The pause was exactly the opportunity that Hawkmoth was looking for. He smirked, and with his free hand, snatched off one of Ladybug’s earrings.

Marinette felt weak as soon as the miraculous left her ear. While her mask stayed in place thanks to her other earring, her super suit gave way. Her strength, agility, and invulnerability were gone. Like this, she was no match for Hawkmoth. They both knew it.

In one quick move, he managed gain control of the arm she twisted and twisted hers in return. He twisted maliciously until she cried out. She fell to her knees and her arm gave an audible crack.

“Father!” Chat Noir cried. “You’re hurting her!”

“Get the other earring, Adrien,” Hawkmoth commanded. “Quickly.”

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug’s pained face, then his father’s victorious grin. His decision right now could transform the course of all three of the lives present. “Promise,” he said softly. “That she won’t get hurt in all of this? After all of this, she walks away unharmed.”

“I won’t hurt her,” Hawkmoth said. He tossed his cane at Chat. “Take that sword as my word.”

Chat looked at the cane, then at his father in surprise. “It’s a sword?”

Hawkmoth nodded. “Unsheathe it,” he said. “See for yourself.”

Chat Noir pulled the secret blade out of the cane, surprise covering his entire face. “Wow,” he whispered.

“Son,” Hawkmoth got his attention again. “The earring.”

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug once more. She looked back at him with disgust and hatred. With hurt. He remembered the plan. Her memory would be wiped after tonight. He would never have her eyes look at him with hate again. He reached over and gently removed Ladybug’s other earring.

The spotted mask faded and the dam that held back Marinette’s tears finally broke. She was not Ladybug anymore. She did not have to be strong. She was hurt, physically and emotionally, and she could show it freely.

Chat Noir took a step back, the earring sitting the palm of his left hand and Hawkmoth’s sword in his right. “Son, the earring,” Hawkmoth repeated.

“Let her go first,” Chat Noir commanded. “I get Marinette, then you get the earring.”

Hawkmoth chuckled. “You don’t think I’ll let her go once I have what I want?”

“You were always the type to hold a grudge,” Chat Noir said. “I’d be a fool to believe you’d let Ladybug—the bane of your existence—go unharmed if there was nothing to stop you. So, I get what I want before you get what you want, and I want Marinette over here with me.” He raised the sword, pointing it threateningly at Hawkmoth. “Let her go.”

Hawkmoth let out a hum. “I suppose you’re right,” he admitted. “There’s no way I could let my archenemy go unharmed. But, I am also a keeper of my promises. I promised that I would not hurt her, and I won’t.” He smirked and lifted Marinette to her feet by her broken arm, eliciting a cry from her in the process. He harshly shoved her towards Chat Noir. “You will.”

Neither Marinette nor Chat could react in time. Marinette barreling towards him caught him by surprise. Hawkmoth threw her with such force that Marinette could not stop her momentum before--.

Before either of them could look down to survey the damage, they both knew what happened. Chat could immediately hear the disgustingly wet sound of metal travelling through flesh. Marinette could feel a bite of pain, following by the searing burning. A little bit of blood escaped her mouth as she let out a weak gasp.

The earring Chat Noir once held was long forgotten, somewhere on the floor. Maybe it fell through the cracks to one of the floor below. Chat did not know or care. “Marinette!” he cried. “Marinette, stay with me!”

He finally gathered the courage to look down. The tears that threatened to fall spilled when he saw the blade that travelled through Marinette abdomen slightly sticking out of her back. Those tears worsened with the realization that he was the one holding the offending knife. “No, no, no,” he whispered pathetically.

He pulled the knife out. Marinette let out another weak cry, blood quickly escaping her wound and covering her shirt. Chat Noir let out a sob. “I am so sorry,” he whispered, gently caressing her cheek. “I love you so much, Marinette! Please, hold on! Please!”

He looked up at his father. “You planned it… All the way up to this, didn’t you?!” Chat demanded. “Everything went according to your plan, didn’t it?!”

“No,” Hawkmoth said callously. “You clumsily dropped the other miraculous and now I have to search for it. That was not part of the plan.”

“But why?” Chat demanded. “You had everything going your way. Why did you have to do this?!”

“You said it best, my son,” Hawkmoth chuckled. “I can’t let my archenemy go unharmed. This was…killing two birds with one stone.” He lazily walked over and snatched the ring off Adrien’s finger. Adrien tried to jump up to protest and fight for his ring back, but Marinette’s pained groaned stopped him from moving. He smirked. “See you around, Chat Noir. May this be a lesson to you. Don’t ever do anything behind my back again, especially get in my way.”

Hawkmoth walked to the place where Chat previously destroyed the rail and jumped down to the floor below to continue searching for the lost earring.

It hit Adrien hard to know that he had been tricked the entire time. Tricked into stabbing his lady, both figuratively and literally. He wanted to cry some more. He wanted to curse his father and all his bad luck. He wanted to go back in time and change things.

But, more than anything, “I want you to be okay,” he whispered weakly to Marinette. “Please hold on for me. I’ll get you to the hospital.”

Marinette let out another groan. Her eyes fluttered close.

Adrien’s breath caught. He desperately felt her wrist for a pulse, and sigh with relief when he realized it was still there. He stood, carrying an unconscious Marinette in his arms.

Adrien did not leave the hospital that night. Despite the nurses’ insistence of visiting hours being over and their observation of how desperately he needs sleep, Adrien stayed, eyes always on Marinette’s sleeping face. Marinette did not wake up that night.

Marinette did not wake up for two weeks. While her body was healing nicely, she did not even stir. The doctor suggested that it was a traumatic experience that delayed her waking up and that she would have to make the decision to open her eyes on her own.

“Son,” the doctor said as sensitively as he could. “The longer it takes for her to wake up, the less likely it becomes. You have to be prepared for the worst.”

He wanted to argue with the doctor. He wanted to say that Marinette was Ladybug, so she was stronger than anyone that he knew. He wanted to explain that if anyone could wake up, it would be her. He wanted to explain that there was no way that Marinette would even leave him to fight Hawkmoth alone, so she would definitely be okay. Instead, he said, “Okay.”

Still, he stayed be Marinette’s side. He missed more school days than he could count. He ignored calls from Natalie and the Gorilla and his father. Nothing was important if Marinette could not be in the world as well. He sighed and laid his head beside her. “Please come back to me…”

That is when it happened. Marinette stirred. It was one very small move, but she stirred nonetheless. She let out a weak groan.

Adrien lifted his head at the sound. He felt his heart racing. Finally! She was finally coming back to him! He took her hand. “Marinette!’

Marinette groaned again. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes settled on him.

Adrien sobbed happily. “You woke up!” he cried, placing twenty kisses on the hand he held. “I knew it! I knew you’d come back to me!”

“I…,” Marinette said. Her voice was weak and scratchy, but firm. “I didn’t come back for you.”

Adrien’s heart fell into his stomach. Out of all the thing he imagined she would say when she finally awoken, that was not one of them. “…what…?”

“I came back for Tikki,” Marinette said. “I came back for my friends. I came back for my parents. I came back for Paris. Because they need me.” She pulled her hand away from him. “I did not come back for you.”

“Mari…”

“You stabbed me in the back,” Marinette continued. “You betrayed me in the ugliest way. What? You thought I would forgive you because your father betrayed you, too? How did you think this would go? I don’t trust you. I want you nowhere near me.”

She grunted, sitting up carefully in the hospital to reach Adrien’s eye level. “You always told me that I meant the world to you, because when everything was going to crap, you still had my love. Now, Adrien, everything is going to crap, and you have nothing. Leave.”

Adrien looked as though he wanted to cry. He stood and walked pitifully towards the door.

Marinette did not even spare him a glance. “I hope winning your father’s affections was worth it,” she said bitterly.

Adrien stopped in the doorway. He sighed. “It wasn’t. Nothing is worth losing you. If… if I knew that earlier, I would have done things differently. I was an idiot.”

“Me too,” Marinette said with a sigh of her own. “Goodbye, Adrien.”

“Goodbye, Marinette. I love you.”

“And I loved you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the story! There you have it—the one thing worse than death is, in fact, betrayal. Willful, malicious betrayal. Who knew? Dang, that was fun to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! That’s all for now!


End file.
